


Peace

by RdmFavCpls



Series: Birthday Countdown 2018 [9]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Arata has always lived a hectic life since he was ten. The only ever time he felt peace was when he was in Ami. However, a summer vacation from everything might be the thing he needs to focus on himself.





	Peace

Title: Birthday Countdown 2018

Rating: T 

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata 

Summary: Hello everyone! It’s that time of year again where I use prompts to create a story everyday until my birthday. This is my birthday gifts to all of you. Please read and review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters within the story and prompts. 

Special thanks to my friend who gave me the prompts for this year. 

Prompt Summary: Arata has always lived a hectic life since he was ten. The only ever time he felt peace was when he was in Ami. However, a summer vacation from everything might be the thing he needs to focus on himself.

~~Prompt Summary~~

Ever since Arata was ten, he’s been living life. His parents started to fight when they were at home and that’s all they would ever do. They would forget to fix supper or that bills needed to pay. They’ll spend all of their money on alcohol which left Arata to starve, if he wasn’t determined to survive.

Eight years has passed since his first job and once his parents found out about it, they’ll take his money and continue to waste it. He wants to leave them, but the chains of knowing that they can’t take care of theimse and being the only child stops him. For eight years, he didn’t know that someone could ever feel at peace in life until he met her.

She’s the only that can make him calm down and relax around her. She doesn’t have to say anything, as long as she’s near him.

Now it feels like he might die.

“You’re leaving for summer vacation?” Arata asked.

“Yes. It’s something that Mom and I try to do every year,” Ami said. “Mom won’t be to make it this year, but she said that I could bring a friend.”

“I see.”

“So?”

“So what?” Arata asked as he placed his hands in his pocketmails.

“Will you come with me?” Ami asked.

“Huh? Why are you asking me?”

“You are a friend, besides you can use it.”

It was tempting, but Arata couldn’t just leave his parents behind.

“I’m sorry, no,” Arata said.

Ami nodded her head. “I had a feeling you was going to say that so let me rephrase it. You are coming with me this summer. No excuses!”

“But I said no.”

“And I’m ignoring the fact that you said no as a response,” Ami said. “You don’t realize it yet, but you are close to having a breakdown.”

“So, you are making me go with you? To a place that has no internet or signal on our digivice.”

“Pretty much,” Ami said.

“That’s considered kidnapping,” Arata said in a flat tone. 

“Not if your boss already knows about it,” Ami said.

“You talked to my boss?!?”

“Yes, I was going to ask your parents, but they seemed occupied over an argument. I believe it was about how many inches are on a ruler.”

“You’ve been to my house?!?” Arata said.

“Yes, but that was an accident. Do you know that there is two Sanada’s in your neighborhood?”

“How did you know it was my house?”

“Besides the fact that you are almost an identical copy of your mother? Kyoko and I saw you entering the house while she drove us out of the neighborhood,” Ami said.

“Okay, since I’m being forced to go on vacation, when do we leave?” Arata asked with a sigh. 

“Next week,” Ami said with a frown. “You have zero ide over how much you need this do you? You’ve been coming over a lot lately and I don’t mind it, but you’ll be asleep before you even sit down.”

Arata sighed. Maybe being away from a couple of months will be good.

“Thanks,” Arata said.

The next week, Arata found himself staring at a lake. The sun sparkled against the calm blue waters. “What does your mom do again?” Arata asked as she looked at the only lake-front two story house in the area. The only house in the area. 

“Oh, she’s a reporter and an international best-selling author,” Ami said with a smile. “It is one of the reasons why I can hardly see her.”

Ami went up the steps to the front door and saw three packages. “Our homework is here!”

“Yay,” Arata said with a deadpan expression.

Later in the summer, Arata had finally looked at the family pictures in detail. He picked one of them up and stared at it. It wasn’t noticeable at first glance, but hidden by the frame were burn marks. He sat that one down and picked up another one that had the same thing.

“Morning, Arata,” Ami said as she yawned and came down the stairs. 

Arata looked at her. “Wow, so the little miss workaholic actually slept in,” he said with a smirk.

“Y’know I’m human too,” Ami said back in response. She noticed that he held onto one of the pictures. “What are you looking at?”

“These photos. Did you know that most of them looked like they were burnt,” Arata said as he looked back at the photo. 

“Mom did that on purpose,” Ami said. “She took Dad out of our lives.”

“So, why did she leave him?” Arata asked.

Ami looked surprised. “What do you mean?”

“Well, if she burned your father out of these pictures, than it is obvious that she left him,” Arata said.

“From what I understand looking at the case, she didn’t left him. She killed him in self-defense,” Ami said. “I remember police wanting to question me, but they were still trying to get all the sleeping medicine out of me. My father wasn’t the best man.” 

“And look at you two now,” Arata said putting the frame down.

“I know. Would you believe that eight years I didn’t know how to spell my own name due to my father? Apparently he kept Mom and me in chains so she wouldn’t take off,” Ami said. “So, Mom and I try to come here every year to just get away from all the demons chasing us.”

“So, this was a safety house?” Arata said.

“My grandfather wouldn’t let anyone come near here when we was here,” Ami said.

It was getting closer to the end of the summer vacation. “Hey, can I ask you a question,” Arata said.

“Of course,” Ami said. 

“Can I move in with you for a while,” Arata said. “This summer vacation actually helped me realize how much I needed a break from my parents. So until I can find a place of my own can I stay with you?”

“Of course. I’m glad this vacation actually helped you more than I thought,” Ami said with a smile.


End file.
